My sweet present for you
by Hikary Kimura
Summary: Ese día que Lucy tanto ha estado esperando a llegado, pero no marcha la cosa cómo lo había imaginado. ¿Qué hará Natsu para hacer que termine todo bien?


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y por tanto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**N/A:** Esta historia está basada en un sueño que tuve, y me pareció idóneo para usarlo en esta pareja. ¡Espero que os guste y disfrutéis con la lectura!

* * *

**~~My sweet present for you~~**

El día de San Valentín llegó al gremio de Fairy Tail como todos los años, y al igual que los anteriores, había sido usado como excusa para celebrar una fiesta. Los chicos conversaban alegremente tomando chocolate mientras las chicas, que habían estado trabajando duramente durante la noche, les entregaban en ellos algo más que alimento.

Ese día, Lucy estaba apoyada sobre la barra observando divertida como Gray era enterrado entre paquetes y paquetes que le había dado Juvia, teniendo esta en mente que cantidad era igual al amor que sentía por él. Mientras el mago de hielo lanzaba una mirada de socorro hacia la rubia, esta tenía la cabeza muy lejos del lugar, pensando en el paso que iba a dar de un momento a otro. Desde hacía ya tiempo se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacía su compañero de equipo no eran simple amistad, pero no había estado segura de si sincerarse con él o no, porque el miedo a perder la amistad ante una negativa le aterrorizaba. Pero tras darle muchas vueltas, y ante tantos comentarios de Mirajane y Levy sobre que Natsu albergaba algún tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, decidió que el día clave sería el de San Valentín, usando como excusa los chocolates que había hecho ella misma esa noche, y que llevaba guardados en su bolso.

Mientras seguía perdida en su mundo no notó que el pelirrosa había entrado junto a Happy en el gremio y se había sentado a su lado. Refunfuñado, estaba mirando hacía todos los lados intentando quitar de su vista a las parejas que se daban regalos y muestras de afecto ese día. Se giró hacía la barra, y tras ignorar a una Mirajane que le hacía guiños con el ojo, se dirigió a la rubia.

-Vaya asco de día, ¿verdad? –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su compañera, gruñó por lo bajo y alzó la voz. -¡Luuucy! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Natsu! –exclamó ella sorprendida. Luego, un poco nerviosa, añadió. –Perdona, no te había visto venir. ¿Qué decías?

-Te estaba comentando el asco de día que es hoy. –volvió a repetir resignado. Ante su mirada confusa, continuó. –Es que de verdad, me parece un día horrible. Ahí están todas las chicas de forma cursi regalando chocolate y tonterías a los hombres, y encima, los ves a ellos babeando detrás de ellas. No es una imagen muy agradable, menos mal que tú no eres así, ¿eh compañe…?

Lucy no soportó escuchar más esas palabras y se levantó repentinamente, cortando al chico. Aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos y le miró furiosa. Natsu no entendió ese repentino cambio de humor de ella y le miró interrogante. Ella sacó del bolso una pequeña cajita y se la lanzó sobre el pecho. Mirajane observó entristecida la escena y agarrando al gato azul que había empezado a susurrar "_se gustan"_ se alejó un poco para dejarles intimidad.

-Ahí tienes un regalo, aunque ¿quizás debería llamarlo cursilería? He estado toda la noche haciéndolos para ti, pero veo que no tienen la misma importancia que para mí.

-Lucy, yo…

-No necesito escuchar nada más. –La rubia se dio media vuelta y se dirigió veloz a la salida del gremio. Pensaba que Natsu saldría tras ella, pero no fue así, asique dirigió sus pasos hacia el pequeño bosque que había a las afueras, y se sentó bajo un árbol. Intentó no pensar en la forma en la que había reaccionado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tanto tiempo esperando sacar el valor para decirle lo que sentía, y todo había sido en vano. Natsu no estaba hecho para el amor, y mucho menos parecía sentir eso que tantas esperanzas la habían dado sus amigas. Tenía que ser realista, solamente eran compañeros de equipo y nada más.

Permaneció allí durante horas, sin preocuparse en si los demás estarían buscándola. Cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde decidió que ya era hora de volver a su hogar. Saludó como cada día a los hombres que pasaban siempre a esas horas por delante de su casa, y entró. Dejó la chaqueta que llevaba en un perchero y se detuvo al entrar al dormitorio-salón. Natsu estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y le miraba seriamente. Nerviosa sin saber cómo reaccionar y cabreada porque de nuevo se había colado en su casa sin su permiso, se sentó frente a él y le reprendió.

-¡Se puede saber cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no entres en mi casa sin mi permiso! Además, hoy no es un buen día, así que largo.

-He estado buscándote por todas partes, ¿dónde te habías metido? –dijo Natsu cabreado mirándole a los ojos. Lucy no fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada y bajó la cabeza.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que lo es! Te has ido así por mi culpa, y no me has dado tiempo a hacer ni decir nada.

-Tsk, ¿y qué con eso? No me iba a quedar ahí escuchándote decir todo eso cuando he estado pensando tanto y tanto en si debía darte hoy un regalo o no.

-¡Pero no tenías que irte de esa manera! –alzó el pelirrosa la voz.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Lucy, por favor! ¡Dame un respiro, eso es totalmente nuevo para mí!

-Natsu…

-Déjame hablar a mi primero, por favor. Cuando he dicho eso esta mañana… Solo era un comentario estúpido, como muchos de los que digo. No pienso eso en verdad, pero ¿qué clase de hombre sería si me dejase llevar por esas cursilerías?

Se sentó enfrente a Lucy y suspiró resignado. Sacó el brazo que escondía en la espalda y puso una caja llena de chocolates sobre la mesa. Los había de diferentes formas y tamaños, y saltaba a la vista que eran caseros. La chica miró la caja con una ceja alzada y se cruzó de brazos, sin poder creerse que Natsu hubiese estado haciendo eso durante el día mientras ella había estado en el bosque. No comprendía por qué el chico había actuado así.

-Este sin duda es el que más rico me ha debido de salir, es el que mejor color tiene, pruébalo –le dijo tendiéndole uno con una forma similar a un medio corazón e ignorando la cara que ponía ella. Lucy lo tomó un poco recelosa, pero al ver la cara de felicidad del pelirrosa se lo metió a la boca. De sabor no estaba mal, pero al masticar notó que había un pequeño plástico dentro de él. Lo sacó, y tras limpiarlo con un papel vio que era una pequeña notita plastificada. "_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" _había escrito en ella. La rubia se sonrojo en el instante en el que leyó aquellas palabras, y miró nerviosa al chico.

-Eh y-yo… -balbuceó.

-No hace falta que me respondas, yo mismo puedo averiguar la respuesta, pero tendrás que ayudarme un poco para saber cuál es la correcta –dijo Natsu sonriendo inocentemente. En su mano izquierda tomó un bombón marrón oscuro, y en la derecha tomó uno que parecía hecho de chocolate blanco. Tras mostrárselos a la chica, explicó: -El más oscuro está hecho de chocolate puro, y sin duda alguna es de mis favoritos. En cambio, en esta otra mano tengo uno de chocolate blanco, y desde luego no me apasiona mucho ese sabor, preferiría no comérmelo. Dime, ¿cuál debería elegir? –le tendió ambos bombones y esperó impaciente la respuesta. Había montado todo eso en un acto impulsivo, con la corazonada de que la chica había reaccionado así horas antes porque le había dolido no haber podido entregarle el regalo de la forma a la que ella le habría gustado, y con la esperanza de que ella sentiría algo por él.

Lucy se quedó sin habla al escuchar al chico. Sin duda alguna, su respuesta era afirmativa, pero después de pensarlo un momento, le pareció divertido y justo hacérselo pasar un poco mal antes de mostrarle lo que sentía por él. Con una mirada segura en su rostro, señaló enérgicamente su mano derecha.

-Tienes que tomarte el de chocolate blanco.

-¡¿Eh? ¿C-cómo? –Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido sin ser consciente de lo que la chica estaba diciéndole. Estaba hasta entonces tranquilo porque pensaba que tenía alguna posibilidad con la rubia, y no esperaba que respondiera sin titubear. – He dicho que el chocolate blanco no me gusta…

-¡Tienes que comerte ese! –dijo Lucy sin bajar el brazo.

Natsu miró tristemente a la chica, pero como vio que su expresión no cambiaba se resignó. Si eso era lo que ella quería, él lo haría sin dudarlo. Dejó el pequeño bombón que contenía la respuesta afirmativa y miró el clarito. Cuando se lo fue a meter en la boca, una mano lo detuvo, y miró interrogante a Lucy mientras esta le quitaba el bombón y lo miraba.

-Si… ¿si yo misma soy la que te da el bombón, te lo comerás? –dijo ella sonrojándose y poniéndoselo en la boca. Natsu al ver esto asintió lentamente notando como el rubor se ponía sobre sus mejillas. Lucy rompió el pequeño espacio que los separaba y se puso a su alcance. Cerrando los ojos avergonzado, Natsu se acercó a ella y lo tomó de su boca juntando sus labios con los de la rubia. El mundo se congeló cuando los dos se unieron. Una hormigueo recorrió el estomago de la chica, y luego un calor que la inundó por completo. Era su primer beso, y jamás pensó que sería de esa forma. Natsu se separó de ella ruborizado y con medio bombón en la boca, y tras retirar un papelito que había dentro de él, trago el resto.

-Bueno… L-la respuesta en este papel es un… –no pudo terminar la frase porque Lucy le arrebató rápidamente el papel, lo arrugó y lo lanzó a una papelera que tenía cerca.

-La respuesta en ese papel es errónea, tan solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco, como me lo has hecho tu a mí –guiñó divertida la chica. En respuesta Natsu gruñó, la agarró e hizo que se sentase en la mesa, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Con una sonrisa mezclada de enfado y malicia le susurró. –Eres mala conmigo, Lucy…

Ella no respondió, no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. De nuevo Natsu le besó, y esta vez no dejó que se separara de él. Lucy rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y los cerró fuertemente. Jamás se alejaría de esos labios tan dulces.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Cualquier comentario, opinión y crítica constructiva es más que bien recibida. Todos sabemos que un review siempre alegra a una y le motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
